Perdido
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: Sabía que ella confiaba lo suficientemente en él como para soportar su espera, porque estaba completamente segura que volvería, por ella. Porque de una cosa estaban seguros: ni siquiera el destino era lo suficientemente fuerte como para separarlos. Situado entre la tercera y cuarta temporada. 10thDoctorxRoseTyler. ¡Espero que os guste! :3


Mi segundo fanfic de esta increíble serie.

Espero que os guste.

Situada entre tercera y cuarta temporada.

* * *

**-PERDIDO-**

Perdido.

Así se encontraba el Doctor después de ver por última vez a su querida acompañante, a su Rose. Perdido, inundado en un mar de pensamientos provenientes de sus corazones, ahora latiendo por puro capricho; sin ella no tenía sentido que lo hicieran.

Sentado, mirando un punto fijo en dirección a los mandos de la Tardis, su más fiel amiga desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

_Rose Tyler._

Siempre que el Doctor se encontraba solo susurraba el mismo nombre: Rose. _Su Rose_. Durante el tiempo que estuvo sin Rose, parecía que podía sobrellevarlo con alguien a su lado que le mantuviera al margen de las pequeñas incidencias que podía causar. Alguien con quien hablar, y básicamente, alguien con quien coger la mano y gritarle un "¡Corre!" mientras la propia muerte les pisaba los talones.

Pero no era el mismo apretón de manos. No eran las mismas chispas que saltaban en su interior cada vez que ella le rozaba con su piel. No era la misma sensación de amor que las demás.

Martha, ella había significado mucho para él, pero no del mismo modo que Rose. Ella solo era una acompañante más, una de las cuales tampoco olvidaría nunca, pero Rose...Ella era diferente. Y es que cuando miraba a Martha, quería verle a ella. Realmente deseaba que ella le estuviera esperando dentro de la Tardis, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sonriendo como solo ella podía hacer a su Doctor. Era extraño saber que los señores del tiempo podían tener un sentimiento tan humano como real como el que sentía el Doctor por Rose, simplificándolo a simple "amor". Pero él sentía mucho más que eso. Sentía como si debiesen estar juntos para siempre, como ella prometió, sin nada que les hiciera distanciarse, solamente los pocos centímetros que bastaban para juntar sus manos.

La extraña sensación de soledad volvió desde el día en que ella y él se vieron por última vez. Una soledad infinita, tan infinita como el universo. Desamparado sin ella. No quería volver a estar solo, pero tampoco quería volver a estar con nadie más que no fuera Rose.

El Doctor suspiró fuertemente y abrió la puerta de la Tardis. La cerró y se dejó caer al lado de ésta, apoyado en su pared azulada de madera, desviando la mirada al cielo nocturno, observando las pequeñas estrellas que podían verse en una fría noche de invierno.

Le gustaba mirar el cielo desde la tierra. Tenía fe en que quizá ella también las miraba. Que al menos podían observar las mismas estrellas brillar en el oscuro cielo, en universos separados pero observando el mismo cielo.

El último señor del tiempo, condenado a salvar al universo completamente solo, sin su máximo apoyo.

Muchos humanos vanidosos hubieran querido tener su poder; el poder de controlar el tiempo y el espacio, de no envejecer nunca.

Y a quién le sirve poder regenerarse y vivir eternamente, a quien le sirve ver más allá de los confines del universo y poder ser testigo de la historia y la evolución de todo el universo, si la única cosa que realmente le hace ser feliz es que ella le coja de la mano y volver a sentirse seguro de nuevo.

Poder observar acontecimientos y salvar incontables veces a seres inocentes...Pero nunca, jamás, poder interferir en el propio destino.

Pues era hora de levantarse y enfrentarse a él. Al mismo destino que decidió separarlos, condenados a vivir el uno sin el otro, sin poder verse nunca más. Porque creía en ella. Porque estaba seguro que ella creía en él. Y, de lo más seguro que estaba, era que, **ni el propio destino era lo suficientemente fuerte como para separarlos.**

Se levantó, y rápidamente volvió dentro de la Tardis. Se había comportado como un auténtico estúpido durante todo este tiempo.

_ Resignación. _

¿Acaso alguna vez había echo algo así el Doctor? ¿Resignarse a las normas del destino y no volver a ver nunca más a la mujer que realmente amaba? No, de ninguna manera.

Se había comportado como un estúpido y lo sabía.

Sabía que ella confiaba lo suficientemente en él como para soportar su espera, porque estaba completamente segura que volvería, por ella.

* * *

**Hm.**

Espero que os haya gustado, no sé si dejarlo como un final abierto o continuarla.

Así que, si alguien lee esto, **espero que me digáis si seguir o no** :3

Si os ha gustado, claro.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
